The Sky Burns Itself Out
by typoZOMBIE
Summary: There never seems to be any good Oli Sykes fan fics. So I had to resort to make my own. xD
1. Chapter 1

_The sky became darker by the minute as I walked through the woods. It was really cold, so I zipped up my hoodie. "Oliver Sykes! Where are you?" I yelled, hoping the idiot would come out. I looked around me, but all I saw was tree after tree. Oli had been gone for awhile and I had no idea what to do. I started walking back home, figuring he left me there, when I heard my name being whispered. "Indigo…"_

_I was officially creeped out. I started running and could hear footsteps behind me. I turned around to see who was following me. Big mistake. I tripped over a tree root and went head first into the ground. I groaned, trying to get up. It was finally dark outside and could barely see my surroundings. I looked up and there was a figure, looking at me. "W-what…?" I stammered but the figure shushed me. "It's okay, Indie. I'm here to protect you…always."_

* * *

**BEEP. BEEP.**

I got up so fast that I fell off my bed. "What the..? Bloody christ!" I stood up and hit the snooze button on my alarm. It read 6:10 in digital numbers. I fell on my bed, thinking about the dream I have been having this past week. What did it mean? I thought about it for a little when someone pounds on my door. "Indigo Violet Rose! You better be getting ready for school!" It was my older sister Chrys. Her real name is Chrysanthemum Dahlia Rose. My mother was pretty creative and named me after colours and Chrys after flowers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up," I grumbled whilst getting dressed. I put on a pair of dark blue drainpipes and a long black shirt with a cool design on it that I found at a vintage store. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Same long black hair. Same blue-green eyes. The only thing I've added was a new black septum ring.

I did my hair, brushed my teeth, and walked out of my room. Chrys was by the stairs, holding my shoes. "About time, Twigs. Breakfast is ready." I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I followed Chrys downstairs to the kitchen. She handed me a plate of runny eggs. I held in my groan of disgust and ate as much as I could stand. Chrys was never a good cook, but she tries really hard to take care of me so I don't complain much. "Oh, before I forget, Oliver called. Told me to remind you to meet him in the corner at 6:40." I glanced at the clock which read 6:45. "I'm late! Bye Chrys!" I said, running up the stairs to get my backpack. I ran down the stairs and out the door.

x-x-x

I thought this was an okay beginning. Hopefully it progresses. xx

Oh, and this story has Oli Sykes from Bring Me The Horizon, obviously.

--Typo


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down the street and sure enough, there was Oli, smoking a cigarette. We'd been best friends since we were 5, seeing that he lived only a few houses down and our mums would have tea together. Lots of people don't understand how. I'm always quiet and kind of shy whilst he is loud and outgoing. As different as we are, our friendship never withered.

I walked down to the corner and when I'm about halfway there, Oli turns and sees me. He smiles a crooked smile. "'Bout time, love. I've been wai'ing for you for some time now," he says, his voice heavily accented. So badly accented you wouldn't be able to understand him unless you've been his best friend for 13 years and had a bad accent yourself. "Sorry about tha'. I take my time you know," I said. He nods. "All girls do." I laughed, pushing him slightly. "Shall we go to school now, then?" He asks, putting his arm out. "Yes, we shall," I say, linking my arm in his.

We walked silently for a couple of minutes. When we came to a stoplight, he asked, "What are you doing later on today?" The light turned red. "Nothing, I don't think. Why?" He smiles. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me in the park," he said. Eh, innocently enough. "Alright then, I'll meet you there at 4." The light turns green. The minute the light turns green, we hear the noise of wheels on pavement. I turn around and see Lucas Green coming right at us on a skateboard. "Get out of the fucking way!" he yells, running straight into me. I fall on the grass, thankfully, so I'm not badly hurt. I sit up whilst Oli runs to me. "Are you okay, love? That was a pretty nasty fall…" he says, looking me over. "I'm fine, but what about Luke?" He scrunches his face in disgust. Oli doesn't like Luke at all, though I never really knew why.

Lucas Green was everything a good boy was **not**. He had blonde-brown hair that reached his shoulders and eyes so blue, they looked like ice. He was tall for your average 17 year old and skinny as fuck. He did just about everything that moved, or so I heard. He was everything I wanted, but everything I couldn't have. He was, as you'd say, "out of my league".

I got up and walked over to Lucas, regardless of what Oli thought, who was in a pile of bushes, trying to get out. "Need a hand?" I asked, putting my hand out. He stopped struggling and smiled. "Thanks." He grabbed my hand and I hauled him out. As he brushed himself he said, "You're Indigo aren't you?" I was surprised. "Yeah, how do you know?" He smiled a devilish smile. "How wouldn't I?" I stood there, a bit stupid, since I had no idea what he was talking about. It didn't last long. Oli walked behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You should watch where you're going Green," Oli said harshly. Lucas smiled again. "Sorry I ran into your girlfriend, Sykes. I couldn't help myself," he said, winking, as he got on his skateboard and road on ahead of us."

"That little fucker…" muttered Oli as we watched Lucas until he disappeared. I sighed, grabbing Oli's hand. "Come on, Oli bear. We best get going," I said, giving his hand a tug. "Alright," he grumbled as we walked down the street to school.


	3. Chapter 3

I was running down the hall when I stopped to quickly glance at the clock. I only had a minute left! I ran into maths class and the minute my foot touched the room, the bell rang. "Ah fuck!" I said to myself.

Mr. Riddle was glaring at me. "You're late, Miss Rose." I decided to be a smart ass and said, "Bein' a little obvious, now aren't we, Kevin?" I knew he didn't like being called by his first name. Disrespectful, he says.

"Sit down before I write you up," he grumbles as he points to my seat which is next to Lucas and my best friend Collette. I sit down and Collette starts to run off her mouth. "Oh my god, why do you have to be such a smart ass? Anyways, you WON'T believe what I got last week. There was this cute dress right and…."

I stared into space for a good minute or so when I feel a small paper ball bounce off the back of my head. I turn around and I see Oli, waving at me. I smiled and waved back. He started to make faces and I made some back, but I stopped when someone poked my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I say as I turn around and come face to face with Lucas, staring at me with those ice blue eyes. "So, what are you doing tonight?" he asks, giving me one of his crooked smiles. Ohmygod ohmygod. Did he just ask me out? DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT? I was about to start screaming yes when the image of Oli came in my mind. Oh shit. I was supposed to go to the park with him today! "Um, well, I'd really love to but, I'm hanging out with Oli and I really…" I started to say, when he cut me off. "He won't care, will he? There's a party at Ashley's house and I want you to come with me," he said, pleading. Oh shit. How could I refuse to that? "Well, um, come get me at 5 then….I'll be back by then." He winks. "See you soon." Yeah, real soon.

x-x-x

Oooh. xD So I guess everything is finally starting to get hectic. All the better.

--Typo


	4. Chapter 4

The last bell rang. "Finally!" I thought as I went to my locker and took out my backpack. I walked out the door and stood near the flag pole where Oli and I usually meet.

"Hey," I hear Oli say behind me. I turn around and there he is, looking awfully pretty. I felt my face redden, I never thought about Oli that way. "So you comin'?" I nod yes. We walk until we stop in front of my house. "Well, I'm gonna go…" I say, turning around. He grabs my hand and turns me around to face him. "Wear something pretty," he says, winking. I blush and wave bye as I dash into my house. I take a deep breath and sigh. Since when have I ever been this way around Oli? I shake my head and go up to my room to get ready for later.

I took Oli seriously and decided to change into a simple dress. Simple enough to go out to the park, but still decent for a party. I did my makeup, brushed my teeth, and put on some flats. I checked my watch. It was 2:50. I walked down the stairs, running into Chrys. "Where do you think you're going?" she says. "Out, duh." I say, going out the door.

I reach the park right on time. I walk down the path and looked around, trying to find Oli. I reach the end and I see a picnic basket on a white tablecloth. "What…?" I start to say, but two hands go over my eyes. "Supriiiise," Oli says in my ear. I pull his hands off and turn around. He's wearing a nice pair of jeans and…a blazer? What the fuck? Never in my life have I seen him wear anything but ripped tight jeans a t-shirts. "What's all this about Oli…?" I ask kind of scared since I have no idea what's going on. "First, sit. Are you hungry?" he asks pulling sandwiches and other things out of the basket. I sit and take a sandwich. I didn't eat anything at all. "So, can you tell me what are you doing?" I ask, taking a bite out of the sandwich. "Well, I wanted to tell you something. Something for a long time but I…I never knew how to tell you. To be honest, I was afraid," he says, chuckling. Oliver Sykes, scared? That's something new. "I just…you see…I never really realized this until just now but I really really lo-" My watch beeped, interrupting him. Holy shit! It was 4:30 already! "Listen, Oli, I really got to go, Chrys asked me to…clean the house and stuff." Oli looked hurt. Really hurt. "Oh…okay….well, cya then." I grabbed my bag and ran out of there as fast as possible. I felt like such a fucking prick.

I got to my house at 4:56. "Good, just enough time to fix myself," I say to myself. I walk inside and everything's dark. Chrys must of gone to bed. I tip toe to my room and change into heels and re-do my makeup. I looked out the window and sure enough, there was Lucas in his black Lamborghini. I run down the stairs as quietly as I can and out the door I go. I open the door and get in. "Hey," he says as I put on my seatbelt. I smiled. After a few minutes of small talk, we got to Ashley's house. "Well," he says, "here we go."


	5. Chapter 5

When we came inside Ashley's house, the party was already full blast. There were people dancing to loud music in one corner, druggies doing what they do in another corner, and lots of people drunk out of their fucking minds. "Come on," Lucas said, pulling me towards the kitchen. A girl was lying passed out on the table. Lucas goes to get a beer and hands me one. "Drink up," he says, winking at me. I never liked beer, but what the hell. I take a sip of it and I almost gag. But after a few more sips, I got used to the taste.

A couple of beers later, Lucas sits me down on the sofa. "So how are you doing?" he asks. "I'm doing proper well," I slurred, feeling very dizzy. He smiled one of my favourite crooked smiles. "You know, I liked you ever since I saw you. But I didn't dare touch; Sykes would kick my ass immediately. You always liked him, haven't you?" He said, squeezing my knees. "Uh…not like…anything like that," I said. My head was pounding and wanted to sleep. He came closer. "I know you like me. Even though Sykes might be an obstacle, I know you like me very much. So why don't you just ditch his ass and come with me? I could give you so much more," he whispered, touching my cheek. This was getting out of hand. "Look, Lucas, I think we got off on the wrong foot here…" I started to say but I stopped talking when he went in to kiss me. "Yeah, I don't think so," I said starting to get up, but he pushed me down. "Shut up. You're going to stay, do you understand?" he whispered harshly, getting much more rough. I tried getting up again, but he held me down. "Get the fuck off of me, you tosser…" I said, trying to fight him off. It was no use. He was going to do what he wanted with me and…

"Get the fuck off of her you stupid ass cunt!" I opened my eyes and there was Oli, grabbing Lucas by the hair. Holy shit! What was he doing here?

They started yelling at each other, putting their fists up. Oh shit. "What do you think you're fucking doing you pervert?" yelled Oli as he threw a punch that landed square on Lucas' jaw, knocking him down. Oli got on top of him, punching him. I had to stop him or he'd kill Lucas. Yeah, Lucas was a jerk, but I don't want Oli arrested because of his ass. "Oli! Get the fuck off and let's go," I said, trying to pull him off. He ignored me and continued. Lucas was fighting him off, grabbing Oli's hair.

The other people at the party took notice and pulled Oli away from Lucas. Oli's lip was bleeding and his knuckles were bruised whilst Lucas had a nasty fat lip and bruises and blood all over his face. "That's what you get for messing with my best friend, bitch!" yelled Oli as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of there.

He took me to his car and I got in. We spent a minute in silence. "Why were you there?" I asked. He said nothing. He was pissed, I'm sure. "Oli…please…" He glanced at me. "What I'd like to know is why **you** were there. You know damn well you have no business with him and he's nothing but trouble." He stops the car and parks in the parking lot of an abandoned building. He lit a cigarette and turned to look at me. "Well, go ahead and explain why you left me in the middle of the park with a picnic I made for you and you went off with that asshole. You could also explain why the fuck he was all over you." Yep, he was pissed. "Well, you said to meet you at the park at 3 to take a walk so I thought it wouldn't last long but you did all that and yeah…" I said softly. There really wasn't an excuse. I ditched him for Lucas, nothing more and nothing less. I turned to look at him. "Why did you do all that anyways?" He didn't look at me. "Why does it matter now? It was all a waste, seeing that you're all over Lucas," he said melancholy. He took a puff on his cigarette. I couldn't help myself. I started to cry.

Oli started to freak out. "Why you cryin'? Did that bastard hurt you at all?" he said, looking me over. That made me cry more. Even when I betrayed him, he still cared about me. "Hey, hey…I'm sorry for being so rough. But…" He stopped. "B-but what?" I asked, wiping my tears away. He smiled. "It's nothing, nevermind…"


	6. Chapter 6

Oli walked me to my front door. "Well, thanks for everything and…I'm sorry," I started to say, but he stopped me. "It's okay." He waved goodbye, got in his car, and left. I sighed and opened my door. I stepped inside, trying not to make a lot of noise. I took of my shoes and started creeping up the steps when the lights came on.

"Indigo Violet Rose! Where the hell have you been?" screeched Chrys, who was at the top of the stairs. Shit. "I was…out," I muttered, trying to get past her. "Yeah, I kinda realized that. Where?" She asked, holding me down. "It's none of your business…" I say, pushing out of her grasp. She turns around, pissed. "Where the hell do you think you're-" I shut my door in her face. I really didn't want to deal with her shit.

I changed into my nightgown and layed down on my bed. This night sucked. I end up getting my best friend pissed and almost getting raped by the guy I liked. What the hell? I turned and my clock read 1:35. Great. I wasn't tired and all I could think about was how much of a bitch I was. I really hurt Oli's feelings. I stared at the ceiling for a good half an hour before I finally passed out.

I woke up at around 1 in the afternoon the next day. I was dizzy and felt awfully sick. "Oh shit," I muttered as I stumbled to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, which made me feel a little bit better. I hopped in the shower, hoping all of yesterday's memories could go down the drain. I got dressed and came downstairs, expecting Chrys to get on my ass about yesterday. Oddly enough, there was no one in the kitchen. I went back upstairs to check her room but she wasn't in there either. Whatever.

I put my shoes on and sat out on the porch. I started to chew on my thumb, wondering what to do. It was a very boring Saturday and wasn't sure if I should call Oli. And if I did, what would I say? Act as if nothing happened or apologize some more?

I hear someone walking on the sidewalk. I look up and there, in her 5'5 glory, was Summer Scoville, walking through the weeds and dog shit like it was a runway. When she sees me she snears and keeps right on walking. I laugh as I see her teetering away on 4 inch heels to God knows where.

She's pretty famous in my high school and the whole damn town. She's from California and moved here only about a year ago. The typical blonde, tanned, and rich blue eyed Californian. Of course, everyone caught on to the fad. Oli, like every other hormone-filled boy, always talked about her. Eventually he stopped talking so much about her, probably realized then how annoyed I'd get.

Thinking about Oli reminded me of an old treehouse we found in the park one day when we were 7. It was the day I got my new dress and accidentally got mud on the front. I cried and cried, but he told me not to worry and took of his shirt so that I could wear it over the stain. We walked home hand in hand, me with a yellow dress and a duck shirt over it and Oli, shirtless. I decided it was time to give the old tree house a visit.

--

Gosh, I finally finished up part 6. xD I've had a major writer's block this past month, so sorry for the delay.

I'll write up part 7 soon, I promise! :3


	7. Chapter 7

In case Chrys came back, I went back inside and left a note. I thought I should bring my bike along so I went into the garage and pulled it out. It was pretty new, I only got it about two years ago. It was a green mountain bike that I had been saving for, but on Christmas Chrys bought it for me. Being 16 now, I didn't use it too often. I usually walk when I can or get rides from friends.

On my way, I passed Oli's house. I thought about stopping by, but I decided to do that later. I reached the park entrance in no time and rode down the familiar road. After a couple of minutes, the road stopped.. I got off my bike and started to walk through the familiar trees. Who knew after so many years I'd still remember the way?

It wasn't long before I found the tree house. It looked the same, just older and very worn down. I took a deep breath and climbed the steps. I climbed inside and everything was just how we left it. There were some small plastic chairs in the corner. One blue chair for him and one red chair for me. There were some very old comic books on the ground that were Oli's once, so dusty you could barely see the cover. On the other side there was an old record player that we found in the woods one time. It still worked so we decided to bring it back inside. We bought some records for it too. Just remembering all of this brought tears in my eyes. How could I betray Oli like that for some stupid guy?

I climbed back down and ran through the woods to my bike. I was going to go to Oli's house and apologize to him. I got on as quick as possible and peddled with all my might. "What if he doesn't accept my apology?" I thought to myself. I shook the thought and kept on going. He'd understand. He always understands. Besides, he never could stay mad at me.

I reached his house and dropped my bike. I reached his door and knocked. Nobody answered. I knocked a couple of more times, but nothing. I jiggled the door knob and it was open. What the hell?

I went inside and called out a hello, but all I heard was an echo. Where was Oli? Not even his mom was here, it seemed. It was so quiet that I could hear my footsteps on the tile. I checked the kitchen, but it was empty. I guess I'd have to go to Oli's room.

When I climbed the stairs, I could hear voices. The more the walked down the hallway, the louder the voices got. I reached Oli's door and I could hear two people talking.

"Oh, that tickles! Stop it!" someone said, a girl. "Haha, I don't think so!" said the other voice. It sounded like…Oli! I opened the door slowly and shakingly, I said, "O-Oli?" When the door was open, there was Oli, on his bed with a blonde girl on top of him. The girl turned around and her lipstick was smeared.

That girl was…Summer Scovile!?

--

LMAO. Part 7 turned out great, I think. But just wait till I have part 8 written up, haha. Quite the shocker it'll be. (:


	8. Author's Note! 52409

So, this is just an author's note, I suppose. It's about time I did this, you know, explain what the hell is going on and what I plan on doing with this story.

As you can see, I've been lazy. Very, very lazy. To be honest, I completely forgot about this story, seeing that I just wrote this for shits and giggles last summer, I think.

Until just recently, I've remembered and I've looked at the 4 little reviews I had and thought, shit. I felt kind of like a dick to be honest, seeing that I totally forgot about this and everyone was pleading me to continue. To those people, I am very VERY sorry.

But hey, I've got something that'll make you feel better, hopefully.

I plan on continuing this story. For realz. I just have to think of where this is going, because like I said, this was just random shit that I put together. I was thinking about redoing this, since most of this stuff is shit to me. I have definitely gotten better at writing, haha. But I think I'm just going to continue with where I left off. I have to think of some stuff to make this lengthy and nice and then I have to think of a great ending. I don't know what kind of ending I want, I usually just think of tragic endings. But I don't know if I want to do that.

Hm, as you can see, this is troublesome aha. But it's alright, I'll think of something soon. Sorry for the long wait, but just wait a little bit longer! I promise I'll think of something fast. (:

Oh, also, I've been pretty occupied with another story that I had started a couple of months ago. I've only written 4 chapters to it, it's called Harmless. You should check it out in the mean time while I think of what to do with this story.

Link: .com/s/2634074/1/Harmless

Well, that ends this. Hopefully you haven't given up on this story. D:

3; Typo // Monica


End file.
